Soul Resonance Exercises
by lez Derp
Summary: After the Kishin, Asura is revived, Team Maka are having trouble resonating with their respective partners. Fortunately, Dr. Franken Stein discovers a way to resonate their souls back together, but it requires something that is... a bit unorthodox. [Lemon, Lemon, Lemon] [Soul x Maka] [Blackstar x Tsubaki] [Death the Kid x Liz]
1. A Really Short Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater(Yet), Atsushi Ōkubo does. But if I did, I would redo the anime with a storyline that follows the Manga, and doesn't have a crappy ass ending!

* * *

**Arc**: Takes place before the Battle for Brew, and after all the Death Scythes meet. If you haven't seen past then, there are going to be *major spoilers.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Battle Moves_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Really Short Prologue**

* * *

"Hello, Girls!" Marie said in her normal, enthusiastic attitude. It was a warm, thursday afternoon at the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Nevada, USA, and the Death Scythe and Teacher Marie Mjolnir had called the female members of Team Maka, which included Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty to a "meeting", as she wanted to refer it as.

"Miss Marie-Sensei," Maka, the scythe wielder of Soul "Eater" Evans, asked in a polite and calm demeanor, a curious look on her as her green eyes sparkled, "why did you call us?"

"Yea!" Liz, one of the twin pistols of Death the Kid, interrupted rudely and suddenly, in a bratty tone. "I have a manicure in 20 minutes, and if I miss it, my Nails will be ruined for the month!"

"Don't worry Liz, it'll just be a moment." Marie said politely, not affected by Liz's current attitude towards her quick problem. "As you know, you girls have been having trouble resonating your souls with your partners since the Kishin, Asura has been revived. Professor Stein has devised a way to again resonate with your partners."

Marie stopped suddenly as the thought of explaining Franken Stein's unorthodox method, as a small tear of sweat rolled down her chin, as her expression began to crack, ever so subtly.

"Um, Miss Marie?" Tsubaki asked in an innocent and polite tone, her arms pinned behind her back. "What is your method?"

"You're not going to like this…" Marie muttered softly to the girls, as their expressions quickly intensified at the words she spoke. "We want you to have… Sex with your partners."

The room became instantly silenced, to the point where one might hear a pin drop, or a cricket chirp, or even the sound of the girls trying to process the words that one of their teachers had just told them.

Coincidentally, at the same time, the room erupted with a single word from all of the young girls at the same time. "WHAT!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've had this idea circling in my perverted brain for the last month or so when I was watching Soul Eater, so I finally decided to write it down. Next Chapter will be Maka x Soul, so stay tuned for more!


	2. Maka's failed attempts at Seduction: 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Soul Eater(Yet), Atsushi Ōkubo does. But if I did, I would've made it slightly more romantic.

* * *

**Arc**: Takes place before the Battle for Brew, and after all the Death Scythes meet. If you haven't seen past then, there are going to be *major spoilers.

* * *

**Chapter Rating**: M

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sound Effects*

_Battle Moves_

* * *

**Maka's failed attempts at Seduction: Part One**

* * *

It was an oddly chilly and cloudy Friday evening in Death City, as the barely visible sun was beginning to show signs of fatigue as the clouds began cover it greater. It was also approximately 27 hours, 43 minutes, and 8 seconds, according to her to the millisecond accurate mind-clock that Maka, the scythe meister, had been running, since Marie had said the words that had destroyed the innocent minds of her fellow teammates, herself included.

But now, she was shopping with her weapon partner, Soul "Eater" Evans, and the entire time, much to her discomfort, her mind kept throwing her one thought persistently.

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

And no matter how hard she willed her mind, or punched herself, that thought stuck inside her brain like a tick. A horrible tick. A tick that would whisper in her ear. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. And even when shopping for food, that was the only thing she thought. Not whether the bananas were ripe, or if the eggs were brown, or if she remembered the pineapples or not. Only one thing.

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

'I'm going to have Sex with Soul.'

"Oi, Maka!" The male, Gruff voice of Soul Eater suddenly rang out while Maka was in deep thought, suddenly causing her to jerk up in the melody of his voice.

"Yes! Oh, Hi Soul." Maka said, suddenly, causing Soul to slightly startle from the explosiveness of her voice.

Soul took a moment to stare at her with his crimson eyes -which caused Maka to, unfortunately, let out a small yet vibrant red blush- but Soul then brought his hand back to the back of his head, as he began to scratch it.

"Maka, your face is as red as a pomegranate." Soul said bluntly, not quite thinking through his words, as he was unaware of the consequences.

_Maka Chop!_

It was too late for Soul, and a large, hardcover book, rammed into the top of his head with such force, a force so powerful that it caused a large dent into his head, and which caused him to lie on the ground, blood pouring out of her head on the hard, concrete floor of the marketplace, apples and the food that they had bought surrounding his almost lifeless body.

Soul, who had been slightly accustomed to the _Maka Chop_after the multiple times he had been chopped, was able to quickly snap out of the state, as the comic dent in his head evaporated in the wind.

Soul Eater then stood up, to face a Maka whose face was filled with disgust and anger to Soul's earlier comment, a large, leather hardbound book in her hand.

"Maka, that wasn't cool!" Soul said with a small attitude strung to his voice like rosen on a violin string, rubbing the spot where she had impacted him. But then suddenly, a question that Soul had wondered for a long time, the time since he had first been struck with the chop that rivaled the Reaper Chop, the Maka Chop. "Where did you get that book, Anyway?"

Maka stopped being angry at her fellow weapon partner, the one who she was going to have sex with later, and then wondered where she got the book. She didn't know; whenever she wanted to chop someone, a book just appeared in her hand. Not always, however. On multiple occasions, she had been reading a book when she chopped someone, whether it was Soul, Black Star or her father, Spirit.

"Hmmm… I don't know." Maka said, dropping the book onto the ground. Soul then looked at the spot where the book was supposedly suppose to reside, and it was no where to be located, not even a shred remained.

"Wasting time ain't cool, Maka." Soul said, now tired from the excessive amount of thinking he had been doing in the course of the past 10 minutes, as he began to pick up the scattered food at the feet of his feet. "We should go home."

'Home.'

That single word resonated throughout her brain, pounding against the walls of her brain. She knew, when she reached home, that she would need to do it. Have sex.

She didn't know why she was so bothered by it in the first place. Before, she had a minor understanding of it, to the point where she knew that sex was the union between a man and a woman, and that babies were created that way. But Marie-sensei said the sex was also a way for men and women to enjoy themselves, and to grow stronger together.

She had also learned that a woman's first time was a crazy, odd but exciting experience. Some called it Ecstasy, others called it the worst experience of their lives, and some had no feeling. It was a flip of a coin, a spin of a wheel, or a game of bingo, or even the roll of a die. It was a game of chance.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul's gruff voice suddenly interrupted, silencing the slightly erotic thoughts crawling throughout her head, as her mind drifted from the depths back into the harsh reality, as she noticed that her scythe partner was standing about 5 feet in front of her, his head turned in a half-circle and was carrying his normal, careless expression. "We need to go home, you know."

"Yes!" Maka said, trying to ignore the pestering sounds that her mind was pestering her with, trying to redirect her back into the odd state of bliss she was once in, as she stood up straight, trying desperately to reveal the arousing thoughts racing through her head. Soon however, her mind was beginning to be at mercy at the odd thoughts that were oddly pleasurable to her but still, very erotic.

Soul, on the other hand, had just begun to notice small inaccuracies in Maka's current behavior. Arms to the side? Nope, usually they were tucked silently behind her back. Her eyes not facing the person she was speaking to? No, she always looked at the person directly in the eyes while speaking to them. And the oddest of all, her face painted with a faint, red blush? Never, in all the years he had been partners with Maka, had he seen her blush, let alone around him.

Something was going on with Maka.

But, he was Soul Eater.

So his mind ignored it.

"Whatever." Soul said, as his careless attitude engulfed the small section of curiosity that loomed inside his head, as he twisted his head back to in front of his body, and stuck his hands back into his jacket pocket, and commanded the legs of his body to move forward. "You better start, because it's about to rain."

And as if Soul's voice was the commanding voice of this world, the overlord of this world, Maka's soft skin felt something wet impale it. A single tear of rain.

Soon enough, a single tear turning into a drizzle, as the drizzle began to evolve into full fledged rain, in the span of almost 5 seconds, as Maka was left helpless as her clothes began to dampen, as she began to run down the street, as she attempted to walk down the street at an increased rate towards her house, trying to avoid the impending rate of the rain that was dampening on her clothes. It was unsuccessful, as she only ended up being more late.

Suddenly, as she tried to avoid the rain, a rough male hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, as she was dragged in towards the direction from which the hand was facing. The rain, however, suddenly then seemed to disappear as it stopped bullying her, her clothes beginning to dry slightly.

She looked up to allow her green eyes to analyze what had saved her from the harsh, cold rain, only to see the careless face of Soul Eater, as one of his hands grasped the metal pole of a red and black umbrella, the red rivalling the color of his eyes as the black rivalled the blood flowing throughout his body. He began to move slightly ahead, as the rain was unable to reach them, as it dropped onto the ground, forming puddles and being dragged into potholes, as if the water was matter and the potholes were black holes, sucking in all that wandered towards his path.

"I read the weather forecast in the newspaper today, and it said it was going to rain." Soul Eater said, as he walked down the street, his hand still gripped to her shoulder firmly, although his movement were gentle and elegant as if a piano was playing a concerto in front of an audience of royals. Firm, yet alluring.

"Th-thanks Soul." Maka said, as her surface began to add a slight hue of red to itself. Although Soul had the tendency to act like a jerk sometimes, he was truly a gentleman. Which posed the thought in Maka's head.

'Would having Sex with Soul be a bad thing?'

When Marie-sensei had told the girls that they needed to have Sex with their partners, multiple thoughts ran wildly through her delicate mind. One of them, was in fact, 'Would having Sex with Soul be a bad thing?' Her mind had instantly answered the question that it would, indeed be a bad thing. But her mind, had forgotten about the hidden side of Soul. Not the careless, lazy, and rash part of his personality, but the logical, gentle and polite side of him.

So, with her newfound realization, her opinion changed.

Sex with Soul would not be a bad thing.

But meanwhile, whilst Maka had fallen into her mind and was deep in thought, Soul Eater was guiding Maka across the street, as if she was a blind person, his umbrella in his right hand as he walked across the rain.

But, even so, he had taken notice from her blush. In the last 10 minutes, she had blushed about 5 to 6 times. Soul would have said something, but in fear of the deadly Maka Chop, his lips remained sealed. Maka seemed to be drifting off in her mind, as her usually vibrant green eyes diluted ever so slightly.

Maka's behavior was becoming odd, even to the point of erratic.

To be honest, he had noticed her behavior had become erratic after 9th period, the final period, yesterday at the DWMA. He was walking out of class with his meister partner, but his teacher for the period, Marie, had called out Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka. Blackstar, Death the Kid were left outside, their minds pondering what exactly was happening inside the room. They ended up pressing their ears against the oak door of her classroom, trying to listen to their conversation, only to be incredibly unsuccessful.

All they heard was a loud "What!" emitting from the room about 2 minutes into the girls friendly chat, followed by almost 30 minutes of some sort of conversation that left the girls' minds destroyed.

At the end of the conversation they were having with their weapon's teacher, the girls emerged from the door, but instead of normally greeting their weapons or meisters and to do whatever they desired, they escaped out of the door at an extreme speed, something that could even possibly rival the speed of sound.

However today, when he was talking with his friends, Blackstar and Death the Kid in class today, they had told the tale of how their significant partner reacted after the conversation for them.

For Blackstar, around 7:30 in the night, whilst he was doing some of his daily workouts, was asked by Tsubaki, after she entered the house to go to her hometown in Japan, as she couldn't look directly at him without a small, pink blush creeping up her face. At first, although he was quite hesitant, he was convinced by her when she told him that she had proficient exercise equipment for him. Immediately after the question, she ran to her room and locked the door, only to ignore him, even in the morning and during school.

For Death the Kid, around 8:08 in the evening, while he was obsessing over if his pasta noodles were perfectly symmetrical and trying to not spill the food over his delicately and clean table, Liz and Patty, his dual pistols, had arrived after they were doing something. Upon inspection from them, the sisters wouldn't crack, but they came highly close when Patty almost revealed their deep dark secret, only for her mouth to be blocked by Liz's sweaty hand in embarrassment.

And finally, for Soul Eater himself, he was lying on the couch at about 10ish, watching the latest episode of his favorite new anime, Sword Art Online, when suddenly the door of his shared apartment opened. Standing in the oak frame was Maka, her arms tired and her eyes with small black circle under them, carrying a stack of leather books. Soul, who attempted to talk with her, was instantly cut off by a cold stare from Maka. A Maka who was tired from reading too much was something not even the Kishin wanted to mess with. Maka, who usually went to bed around 9:00 due to her myth implanted in her brain that more sleep equaled better academic performance, which was true to a some extent. But Maka, who didn't even bother to cook for Soul; leaving him to make an extravagant Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich, went to her room, and Soul didn't hear a sound from her room until the morning, when she awoke, slightly tired but not to an insane part.

So, to sum up, what Marie had said disrupted the girls greatly.

But none of the boys had valid or logical guesses about what she said.

But Soul, whilst he was trying to guess what Marie had told the girls, foot slipped slightly into a pothole, tripped slightly along with Maka, as both of them were too engulfed in their thought to process the environment around them. Soul, who was suddenly disrupted by the change of gravity, released the umbrella from his hand, and due to the uncanny rules of physics, the material tore as it collapsed on the ground. Maka, also released the bag of fruits and vegetables that was in her hands, which shredded almost 20 dollars of money as they fell into a puddle. Both Soul and Maka were left without protection from the harsh rain as the thunder boomed in the sky, boasting of its achievement of finally capturing both of them in the downpour.

"Sorry, Maka." Soul said with a one of his rare looks of regret painting across his face in a palette of blues and purples.

"It's okay." Maka said, as she rubbed her hands against her clothes, trying to regain the heat that was being stolen from her by the cold rain. Maka, who was arrogant to not read the daily weather report, went out in a plain T-shirt and pants, not carrying any heavy clothing that would keep heat in her body.

Suddenly, warmth rose to her shoulders. She looked to see what had granted the wish that she had been secretly asking for. A brown leather jacket, with soft white fur that one might say rivaled the luxurious fur of the arctic polar bear. It was also the jacket Soul had been wearing earlier. She remember that in their apartment, she was genteelly teasing him for wearing such heavy clothes in such nice weather. In the course of their small shopping spree, however.

"You looked Cold." Soul said simply with a certain key of elegance filling the gaps of his voice. "It wouldn't be cool of me to not offer my Jacket to a Lady." Soul, under the jacket was wearing a tight white t-shirt, with a large red shinigami mask painted on the middle.

"Th-Thanks Soul." Maka said, as the blush on her face intensified, to the point where her face might resemble the vibrancy of the sun that was currently not visible in the night sky. Only Soul would offer his coat to a woman like a gentlemen. Neither Blackstar whose ego exceeded his manners, nor Death the Kid whose symmetry would be disrupted if he were to offer his coat.

Once again, an arm grasped on her forearm, as she saw Soul guiding her down the barely visible street they were currently stuck down.

"I can see the building." Soul said, as he strained his eyes to not lose sight of his home.

Soon, after about 2 minutes of losing sight of their home, tripping in the various holes on the sidewalk, and shielding their heads from the rain that was wetting their hair, Soul and Maka had arrived at the door of their apartment, as Soul put in his key to open the oak door, as the fresh aroma of their house enlightened their noses, as for the last 5 minutes all they had smelled was the ugly smell of dew.

"Maka, I'll cook tonight." Soul offered, with laziness engulfing half of his voice while classiness occupied the other half.

"No." Maka said, her green eyes intensified as she declined Soul's offering. "I'll do the cooking."

Soul took a moment to look at her with her dark red eyes, but then his shoulders shrugged up. "Whatever. We barely have any ingredients, so try to make something good." Soul then walked towards his room, then he opened the door to his room, used his index finger to flick the light on, as he walked into his cavern, shutting the door behind him. Maka could even hear the pins of the look on his door lock together.

Maka soon followed suit as she went back to her room, locking the behind herself.

Approximately 27 hours, 49 minutes, and 2 seconds had passed since Marie-sensei had told those words. In the next, maybe 30 minutes she was going to have sex with Soul.

Maka took a moment to glance out the window. The rain that was once bothering her was now bouncing off harmlessly against the window, as they slid off, desperately clinging to the warm surface of the windows.

Maka, was suddenly reminded that she was wearing wet clothes. Her thoughts about having sex with her partner was causing her to forget even the simplest of things.

Maka let out a simple sigh, as she removed her wet red t-shirt, as the dry air of her room instantly began to combat the wetness of her skin. She removed her long skirt as well, allowing it to drop to the floor with a force created by the soaked fabric. She then, with her now dried hands, used them to unclip the plain white bra she was wearing, as she allowed them to fall as well. Finally, she pulled down her equally plain panties, and once again she allowed them to fall to the ground. She was now bare naked inside her room. Like any other long day in at the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

But today was different.

She walked towards her closet, as she opened the Japanese styled door to reveal her vast selection of clothes. Ignoring all the casual, pretty, formal and cute clothings that lined the racks and her hangers, she pushed them aside until the plain back wall of her closet was visible, which had a large stack of random books that stacked almost to the ceiling. Using her countless years of practice with lifting books, Maka lifted one of the stacks to the side, not a single tear of sweat falling from her head as she did her labor. Behind the stack, a small pink gift bag remained.

To be exact, it was Maka's gift from her "Father".

After Maka had taken the large exam and gotten the highest marks in her class, beating Ox Ford in a heated showdown between the two brains, her perverted "father", Spirit had gotten her a gift. The gift was Lingerie, however. What type of "father" would give their daughter lingerie? She was suppose to discard it immediately. But unfortunately, the small, mature part of Maka found it quite amusing. So thus, the regular side of Maka had fallen prey to the small little mature army in her brain, so to lock away the madness it was exhibiting, she locked it away behind her closet, hoping she would never have to use it again.

However, in this situation she was in, these would be essential to her operation.

With a certain amount of hastiness applied to her fingers, she grasped the firm handle of the bag, lifting it from the dormant position from which had been lying, as a small layer of dust settling as the bag elevated from the ground. Using her free hand, she gently grabbed the back of the bag, as she opened it to reveal the contents to her eyes.

Inside, there was 4 objects; well, to be quite exact, there was 3 items. The first was a card from her father talking about how he wanted him to "relax and enjoy", whatever that meant to his perverted mind, ripped in half down the middle in the fit of rage she had experienced when she had first received the gift. The second was a bra, perhaps a couple sizes small for her delicately placed body, black lined with the lusty color of dark purple. The third and final object was a panty, which like it's older sister was smaller than Maka's regular size, designed with intricate black engravings as it's edges were lined with violet.

Maka took a small gulp, as she reached her hand inside the bag, grasping on to the first material that her hand excavated; which was the bra, as she lifted the material in the air, allowing it to take it's first breath in her hand, as the stiffness began to evaporate from the lingerie.

Maka, who was quite hesitant to wear the sexy underwear, hesitated for a moment. However, this material in her hand would be essential to her well-crafted plan. Removing the mental barriers, rules and parameters that allowed Maka to run her life with Discipline, she slipped the bra of her breasts, allowing the soft, smooth silk to caress the roughened skin of her battered and worn body. Fortunately, due to the class of the bra equivalent to the class of a push-up bra, the size of Maka's breasts slightly increased to the naked eye.

Next, using her hand, she grabbed the next and last thing that remained in the bag besides the perverted card; the black and purple panties. The filters in her mind were still turned off, so bypassing her sacred rules, Maka took the panties out of the gift bag, allowing the panty to breath the dry air of her room, as she slid it up her legs, resting it at the place where her womanhood resided as well. The new found feeling of wearing the thin, revealing yet oddly comfortable underwear filled the central nerves with odd feelings of relaxation and comfortableness.

She understood what her "father" had said about using this to relax.

Unfortunately.

However, the sudden chill of the night began to circulate throughout her room, chilling her barely covered, fragile body, she realized that she would need more clothes.

Maka picked up the gift bag that laid on the floor, as she shoved it back behind the original stack of books that served as her guardian of her deep, dark secrets. She then pushed the hangers that covered the books back into their original position, shrouding the books with waves upon waves of outfits. However, these outfits weren't for show currently, they would be very useful to her current operation.

As she scanned the closet for the exact clothes that would guarantee her success, one piece of material caught her eyes, as she used her hand to lift it from it's position, as she laid it on her bed, observing it, checking if it could be something acceptable.

It was a skirt. A green skirt, one which rivalled the vibrant green that was visible in the pupils of her eyes. It was quite similar to the skirt she wore on a daily basis in terms of design. However, it was also ridiculously small; the person who wore this skirt would have their legs revealed beyond what was acceptable by society.

It was perfect.

She quickly grabbed the skirt of her bed, and slipped in on rather quickly, giving time to her body to adjust to the odd sensation of wearing a different sized skirt.

Next, she scanned the closet for a some form of shirt. After almost 30 seconds of analyzing the various clothes and outfits that could possibly be of aid to her, on the last hanger, something shined out. Maka quickly grabbed it, and laid it on her bed.

It was a green, cotton shirt; something which once again that was in the same palette that Maka's pupils were in. However, the shirt was slightly transparent, and if one focused hard enough, the object behind the shirt became highly visible. There were no sleeves on this shirt; the wearer's are were revealed as well. Finally, instead of having a small v-neck, the v-neck extended farther down the shirt, to the point where cleavage was visible.

Once again, it was perfect to Maka's current mission.

She picked it off the bed, as she extended the arms upwards, sliding the shirt down on her upper-body, as the cotton began to settle on Maka's skin.

The preparations of her mission were completed.

The mission to seduce Soul Eater.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My friend and I were having a conversation about Maka x Soul, and we both agreed it would be hilarious to see Maka trying to seduce Soul. I basically ended up rewriting this entire chapter just to fit that clever plotline of ours. Unfortunately, I got so obsessed with the fluff and the plot, I ended up writing so much that by the time I finished the Lemon it would be a week from now. So, I decided to split the chapter into 2 parts, the first being plot/fluff, the second being a lemon. I needed to give you guys something. Anyway, please wait for the next chapter, which will be a lemon, and review!


End file.
